The Academy
by anindre
Summary: New school. New people. And a new challenge. Ally's moved from a normal school to a school where student ambassadors from all over the world attend to bicker with each other. But what will happen when the whole world is faced with a new threat and they must work together to escape life-or-death situations? AU fanfic! No pairings (except maybe main character and Germany)
1. Chapter 1

I gazed across the empty park.

It was an atypically cold day for the beginning of autumn. But the fall has arrived early this year. A cool wind blew across the grass, rustling the yellowing stalks that had not been trodden by the children.

I sure will miss this place.

In just two days I will be packing for school, a new school that my parents had decided to send me to. Mundus Academy is its name. Supposedly a place for international students, the school is supposed to broaden my views and help me find something I'd like to major in.

A decisive move for an indecisive daughter, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye now," said my father after I've settled into my room.<p>

"Call us the day school starts," my mother reminded me.

"Alright, alright," I said as I ushered them out of the room.

Finally, a little peace and quiet, I thought as I looked around my decorated room. It looked like my room at home. Most of it is in white and blue, except for the black and white polka-dot bed. Just as I decided to jump on my bed and surf the web, a loud crash sounded in the hallway.

Curious, I peeked out. A girl with olive colored hair was dragging an enormous case that had flipped onto its side. With a determined look on her face, she tried to shove the thing through her doorway, which was just an inch too small.

"Why do we have to switch rooms this year," she muttered, "I didn't want to move all my stuff again!"

I hesitated, unsure if my help would be welcomed, but decided to try being a nice person.

"Do you need any help?" I asked the girl.

She turned around and smiled, "Oh no! I'll find a way to make it fit!"

Through some burst of wild power, she turned and kicked the box through the doorway.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Eliza. You'll get in trouble with the school if you break the door."

"Get off my case, why don't you. And don't call me Eliza! It's Elizabeta" returned Elizabeta as she turned to glare at a boy with white hair and red eyes.

As I turned to look at him, the boy noticed me.

"I've never seen you before," he remarked. "My name is Gilbert and I am awesome."

Elizabeta rolled her eyes when he winked at me.

"My name is Ally. Nice to meet you?"

Just then, I heard an angry voice shout. "Gilbert! Why did you just leave in the middle of moving in! We decided that we'd each carry three boxes but you left before you even unpacked one!"

"That's my cue," said Gilbert.

He turned and glanced back at us. "I'll be seeing you!"

A sigh of relief rose from Elizabeta after he left. I looked over and saw that she returned to a cheerful state.

"Sorry you had to meet him on your first day. He's quite a bully," she informed me.

"It doesn't bother me." I paused for a bit. "So I noticed that you have an accent, what country are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Hungary. And if you're curious, that other chap is from Prussia."

"Prussia? I thought Prussia was before Germany formed. Wasn't that what Otto von Bismarck was Prime Minister of?"

"Someone's got their history down," laughed Elizabeta. "That kid just lives in the past. He likes Prussia more than he does Germany, so whenever someone asks him, he'll always say he's from Prussia."

I nodded.

"Well, I'd love to keep chatting with you," said Elizabeta. "But I have to unpack my things. Just knock through the wall if you need anything!"

I retreated to my room. Unsure of what my parents have gotten me into.

* * *

><p>The next day, classes officially started.<p>

I looked at my schedule. First Physics, second World History, third English, fourth Calculus, fifth study hall, and sixth swim. I haven't decided on a world language to take yet and as I walked to Physics, I wondered if this was something I should have decided on.

The bell rang as we took our seats in Physics. The teacher, a man with hair like Einstein, was talking excitedly about the class syllabus in front of us. I took this chance to glance around the room. No sign of Elizabeta or Gilbert anywhere.

"Let's start the year off with a lab!" the instructor said enthusiastically.

Everyone groaned – well almost everyone. The guy sitting next to me remained unfazed and started robotically for the lab equipment.

"Partner up with the person next to you!"

I looked over at the guy.

"Hi, my name is Ally," I ventured. "I guess we're lab partners."

"I am Ludwig. Why don't you measure that wooden block while I fill the graduated cylinder."

For such a stern looking guy, he doesn't sound very mean.

"So where are you from?" I inquired.

"Germany." Ludwig responded.

"Oh! I just met someone from there the other day!" I said, happy to have something to talk about. "Or, at least, he claims to be from Prussia."

"Gilbert?" asked Ludwig with a tired look on his face.

"Yea." Come to think of it, I think I've heard Ludwig's voice somewhere before.

"Were you the one who called him to help unpack?" I asked.

He answered, "Yes. Gilbert's my brother." It almost looked like he was about to say "and an idiot", but he cut off his sentence there.

Just as I was about to drop the wood block into the cylinder, Ludwig grabbed my hand.

"That's not how you put this in," he said, annoyed. He tilted the flask and slid the block in. "This way, we won't lose any water from the splash and have more accurate results."

I mentally smacked myself. I knew that. It's just that with his piercing blue gaze on me, I felt that I needed to not make any mistakes. Blushing, I apologized and we finished the lab without incident.

* * *

><p>First fanfic! :3 Nothing extremely exciting has happened yet (besides meeting Hungary, Prussia, and Germany). But you meet more people in chapter 2! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my second period to find a wild, unsupervised class.

Where's the teacher? I wondered to myself as I navigated through the big, messy classroom.

Finally, I sat down in a seat next to a brown-haired, green-eyed guy who was trying to help a stubborn looking boy with a cowlick do his homework.

Even after the bell rang, the room remained chaotic. I tapped the cheerful brunette's shoulder and he turned around, smiling.

"Hi I'm Ally! So where's the teacher?" I asked.

Confused, he said, "Teacher? We don't have a teacher for this class."

Now I became confused.

Seeing this, he explained, "This is the daily meeting for the student ambassadors. I am Antonio, a student ambassador from Spain. This guy right here is Lovino, from Italy. What's your name?"

"My name is Ally. But I was never informed of being a student ambassador."

Just then, someone said loudly from across the room.

"Everyone! Let's get down to business! Why don't we start on global warming!" The straw haired youth said enthusiastically.

Antonio informed me, "That is Alfred, the US student ambassador."

I could tell. The kid's full of big ideas and confidence. In addition to that, he makes tons of Superman references.

"Oh won't you be quiet for a change." A blond, green-eyed guy said remarked as he casually sipped tea. "You're ideas are always near impossible and needs a large amount of money to put into action. We ought to listen to someone with a real plan for a change."

"O yea? Then what kind of smart ideas do you have? I bet none of them could surpass mine!"

The two squared off against each other.

"Now, now. Arthur, Alfred," another voice chimed. "Fighting won't do us any good. You should get rid of that hideous haircut, Arthur. And Alfred, I don't agree with you either." The guy gave a snobby laugh with a French accent.

Soon, the other representatives started murmuring among themselves again.

"Anyone want to buy some snacks?"

"Do you want any, Toris?"

"Cat's are cute."

"Pasta."

"I am awesome."

"Tomatoes."

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Where's Matthew?"

Snippets of conversations floated around me. I turned back to Antonio, who was happily watching this.

"So what do you think?" he asked. "The atmosphere is quite lively isn't it?"

Lovino grumbled something next to him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion on this Lovino! Why are you in such a bad mood anyway." Turning back to me, Antonio resumed his questioning of me.

"Well, it's a little different from my normal classes. But I think I could get used to this."

It's true, although many people are bickering, and some people are ganging up on each other, everyone still seems to be at home in this atmosphere.

"ALRIGHT. IT'S ABOUT TIME TO GET DOWN TO BUSINESS. EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND DO WHAT WE CAME HERE TO DO! WE'RE HERE TO COME UP WITH NEW IDEAS NOT CLING TO OUR OLD WAYS!"

The room went silent.

All eyes fell on Ludwig, who looked like he was out to kill.

"Now then," he said, "I believe we should all apologize to each other for acting like a bunch of kids."

Reluctant and scared murmurs fill the room. Then the conference, full of pasta talk and scolding, proceeded without any incident.

* * *

><p>I dropped down into a soft chair in the library. This period was my study period. So far, this first day hadn't been as boring as I had thought, but I had no idea that this school had so many different kinds of people. Trying to remember the different cultures that everyone came from has me tired out.<p>

I better get my classes straightened out, I thought to myself as I started tonight's homework.

_Tap tap tap._ Someone was tapping their shoes not far from where I sit.

_Tap tap tap. __Thud._

"Ow that hurt Ludwig. I just needed help on this question, that's all. Can you help me? Please?"

I looked over to my left. Two rows down sat Feliciano, student ambassador from Italy, and Ludwig. The people around them seems to not care. Looks like this happens a lot.

Smiling to myself, I worked up until the bell. This year seems like it's going to be entertaining.

* * *

><p>Here's Chapter 2! Although this is not a love story for Germany anymore, I still think he'll be a minor love interest X) Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
